


想省钱就不要喝奶茶啊，混蛋

by teaneck



Category: Gintama, 銀魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaneck/pseuds/teaneck
Summary: 无厘头文，内容逐渐脱离标题……
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki





	想省钱就不要喝奶茶啊，混蛋

**Author's Note:**

> 来这儿存个档，lofter ID：茶藤一枝

“阿银！妈妈不是跟你说了不准再去那个什么奶茶店了吗！”

“啊，但是没有了奶茶要死了啊，今天的糖分严重不足呢……”银时把盖子打开，往里面加了一层厚厚的奶盖，“而且那个老板是个超——好的人呢，说什么‘你下次再来白蹭奶茶试试看啊’，我就去试试了嘛——”

神乐抄起还热乎的奶茶按到他脸上。

“明明这个月一分钱都没挣到阿鲁！”

“是啊银桑，而且人家老板说的话明明就是威胁吧！”新一对着存折叹了一口气，“还有为什么要擅自篡改我的名字啊！”

奶茶顺着前额一撮卷毛流到嘴边，银时顺势舔了舔，又舔了舔，完全无视处于暴走边缘的二人，“啊，还是草莓味的，那个老板果然太赞了啊，阿银我啊就是喜欢刀子嘴豆腐心的家伙呢！”

新二微笑着抄起还开着的奶盖罐子按到他脸上。

“别无视人说话啊混蛋！还有我真的最讨厌随便篡改别人名字的人了！”

“是，是，我错了，”银时就着奶茶搓了把脸，惊喜地发现糖分糊满脸上的感觉也意外得不错。他无奈地试图做最后的挣扎，“不用担心嘛，老板没收我的钱哦，我身无分文地去身无分文地回来的哦！”

“哈？这又是什么值得骄傲的事情吗？！”新八慢慢冷静下来，眼镜反射出白光，“哼，银桑，你不要以为我不知道我为了阿通小姐新专辑攒着的钱去哪里了。”

“是啊是啊，还有小神乐买醋昆布、定春的狗粮、网上定的新泻大米的钱！你以为我们都是笨蛋吗阿鲁！”

“我说啊，这个阿鲁是不是加错地方了啊……”银时不动声色地往后退了一步，一边笑一边冒冷汗，“啊，钱去哪里了呢？可恶，我这就去把那个混蛋揪出来！这么重要的钱怎么可以偷呢，真是的！”

“……竟然是去买了还不是给我们吃的蛋黄酱，给我去死吧！”

两个满脸黑线的家伙高高跃起，满目狰狞地向他扑来。

阿咧，真的是满脸黑线哦？这么老土的情感表达方式，为什么还有白痴还在用啊？不过话说，明天的太阳……银时的视线被熟悉的红色（自己的血）模糊的前一刻侥幸地想，应该还是能见到的吧……

……见到了。啊啊，真是万里无云的一天，还是要去见喜欢的人，太阳暖烘烘的，照得他都不知道“暖烘烘”这个词好像不是这么用的……总感觉开心得要飘起来了啊。

“哦，你来啦，”黑发男人叼着根烟，抱着双臂，懒懒地抬了下眼皮。

这种耍帅姿势什么的，还有这身黑色的定制制服，那个腰线，简直太犯规了啊！银时脑子里闪过GV姿势大全，一颗心扑通扑通乱跳，“啊，那什么……”

就算昨天挨了那俩小鬼的一顿揍也值了！

黑发男人叼着烟轻笑了一声，衬得原本就精致的眉眼愈发好看。他的面前是一辆和他衣服的颜色形成巨大反差的粉色奶茶小推车，上面花里胡哨的杯子里装着花里胡哨的奶茶，右手边主打明星商品位置上的大桶装“美人大啵”更是用加粗的字体印在广告牌上。

呜哇，他对阿银笑了，他笑起来太好看了！银时涕泪纵横，看着男人姿态优雅地从小推车后向他走来，“已经让你等很久了吗，是的吧，你是在等阿银对吧！果然这几天没有白费啊，阿银可是超级感动哦——”

“啊，没错。确实是在等你，”土方十四郎走到他的面前，凭空架起阿姆斯特朗回旋加速阿姆斯特朗炮，“来让老子亲自送你上路！”

“纳尼？”银时还在流幸福的眼泪。

“拜拜咯。”土方呼出最后一口烟，嗓音低沉悦耳。

轰——

“啊——！阿银做错了什么啊，除了蹭了几天的奶茶我也送你蛋黄酱了啊，还是最好吃的那种哦，所有的饭店里都用的那种蛋黄酱哦，为什么那么想要跟我拜拜啊！”银时一边躲着炮弹攻击一边惨叫，“还有这不是给你打工的那个抖S小子的台词吗！他在我不在的时候对你做了什么啊西八！”

“要么乖乖地给老子站住让我把你轰了！”土方忍无可忍，表情逐渐崩坏，“要么给老子乖乖把嘴闭上然后站住让我把你轰了！”

还有西八是什么乱入的语言啊？！

“这个时候是个正常人都不会停下吧！明明之前还好好的啊虽然经常惹你生气但是没办法你生气起来太好玩了嘛，啊这不是重点……重点是阿银什么都没做啊！都打算吃你一直在跟我推荐的‘美人大啵’了！”

“这是全年龄向的文章，你给我注意一点用词啊，是‘喝’不是‘吃’啊你这个文盲！还有不许玷污老子的‘美人大啵’！”

啊……这真的没有更奇怪吗？

前面忘记说了，“美人大啵”是土方十四郎自创的一种奶茶，这个有点儿童不宜的名字其实是缩写啦。这款奶茶是他费尽心血研发出来的品种，杀伤力堪比阿妙的煎鸡蛋，液体呈现出一种邪恶的绿色。全名是“美乃滋代替了奶盖的人见人爱的大杯的加了啵啵珍珠的奶茶”哦。

“你真的什么都没做？”土方暂时停止了射击，怀疑地上下打量着他。

“阿银我可是很喜欢你的，怎么可能会做让你不开心的事啊。”银时喘着气，意识到了事情的严重。

他的目光逐渐锐利起来，“所以，怎么了？”

土方被他的直球晃了晃神，耳根有些发热，本来组织好的语言质问也忘了个七七八八。想了半天，银时的那句“我可是很喜欢你的”好像被加了回音的特效在他的耳边环绕——作者是白痴吗还玩动画的那一套回音模式，你当银桑的语言输出能比得上阿妙吗！

可是没办法啊到底是哪种喜欢啊，是那种朋友的喜欢吗？还是对那种‘经常请喝奶茶的蛋黄酱控老板”的喜欢啊，这可不是韩剧啊西八！还是说……真的是那种喜欢啊……

烦死了！他又没有什么恋爱的经历，这方面还是这个看起来就是花花公子的男人比较得心应手吧。说到花花公子、等等、这不就是他来送他上路的原因吗！

“我老板好像喜欢上了你的女朋友，你这个对着老子发情又马上给老子种了一片草原的混蛋。”他冷酷地说完，丝毫没觉得自己前言不搭后语，并且还试图从兜里摸烟，完全忘记自己在银时来之前，他把这周的烟都抽完了。

银时沉默了。

银时摸了摸鼻子。

土方觉得自己的怒气值又开始飙升，不说话就是承认吗，哈哈，果然自己还是太天真了吗，一把年纪了到底是在对着什么样的人心动啊。不过就是蹭了自己好几杯奶茶的家伙……

……如果继续描写他的心理活动的话，这可能要变成一篇晋江早期狗血耽美文，标签里还带追妻火葬场的那种。而且土方意外地在恋爱这方面很中二呢，完全不是作者一时兴起不想按人设走啊！

“虽然阿银没有听懂，啊，应该说是完全没有听懂，不过你的手在抖哦？”

什——

一双大手趁他慌乱地平复心情之时，揽过他的脑袋，轻轻把他按到了怀里。

“喂，你有在听我说话吗，我说！”

他开始生气地推他。当他没读过晋江早期狗血文标签里还自带追妻火葬场吗，以为自己是没脑子的M吗一个拥抱就这么好哄，做出了这种事就要有切腹的觉悟啊？但是这混蛋力气怎么这么大，平时一副寝不足的样子，原来都是骗人的！

“我没有给你种什么草原，阿银可是头一回这么喜欢一个人呢，平时我收拾我们家那两个小鬼的烂摊子都来不及，哪有时间沾花惹草啊。而且，花花草草的有我怀里的这个漂亮吗？”

土方十四郎绝望又羞耻地闭上眼睛。

银时好像没说过瘾，想了想，又学着晋江早期狗血以下省略里霸道男主的语气补充道：

“嗯？说话。”

啊啊，果然还是砍了他的比较好，现在自己都快要冒烟了。

不知道为什么场景就转移到万事屋里了。

“诶？所以严格来说你不是奶茶店老板，你是奶茶店经理吗！”神乐瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“我们这个奶茶店可是规模很大的，小鬼，”土方十四郎手下不停，往定春的狗粮碗里挤着蛋黄酱，“那个小推车严格来说只是我们平时偷懒溜出总部的休息室而已。”

定春静静地看着碗里的粗加工蛋黄酱狗粮。

空气里突然响起了悠扬的旋律，“为什么我的狗眼常含泪水……”

“定春绝对是在哭吧！绝对吧！它都忘记咬人了！”神乐的眼睛也湿润了，“呜呜，妈妈到现在才知道原来你这么喜欢蛋黄酱阿鲁！土方桑你真是帮了大忙，我同意你和阿银的亲事了阿鲁！”

“这明明就是吓哭了吧？”新八一脸崩溃，“还有这个BGM是不是串错片场了啊！”

“没错，给我换成《红莲の弓矢》。”一个声音突然在众人身后响起，随着一声冷笑，和熟悉的大炮架起的声音，“给我去死吧土方。西内！”

轰——

五分钟后，栗色头发的男人缓缓从硝烟中走出，猩红色的眼罩掀在头顶，“诶，对不起哦土方，把你看成桂小太郎了。”

“你明明之前是不小心把我的名字说出口了吧，你明明说的就是西内吧西八！你过来给我打一下总悟，我保证不会很用力的哦。”

“我不要。”被叫作冲田的男人环顾了一圈自己的破坏成果，最后满意地将眼神落到炸毛的大狗前的狗粮碗里，“啊。土方，你找到一起吃狗粮的同类了啊。”

土方把从最后一段开始就没有多少存在感、就在自己快要爆发时就被总悟爆发了的银时从压着他的沙发下拖出来，一边说，“你过来给我打一下嘛，我保证就一下，真是的，真的不会疼的哦。”

坂田银时还流着血：“你要用这种恶心的语气跟这个抖S小子对话到什么时候啊！你居然还不承认你是M！还有那个确实是狗粮没错吧！”

土方十四郎把刀架到他的脖子上。

“啊，真是的，桂小太郎逃了，老板又去那个叫阿妙的女人那儿找虐了，你还在和万事屋老板打情骂俏，只有我一个人是在好好工作啊。”

土方拍拍身上的灰，刚刚还想让对方去死的心生出一丝愧疚，就听总悟继续说，“所以果然我才是应该来做奶茶店经理的吧。”

……你还是去死吧混蛋！

“话说，确实最近姐姐是跟我说有个很烦人的跟踪狂大猩猩没错啦……但是居然是你们老板啊，”新八适时地插入话题推动剧情发展，不然作者真的编不下去了，“她之前还让阿银装她男朋友呢。”

银时叹了口气，“她完全不需要人来当她男朋友吧。”

银时戴上痛苦面具：“为什么不装她男朋友要被揍，装了她男朋友以后要被我男朋友揍啊，阿银今天看天气预报，只是说了今天是处女座的祭日啊，为什么阿银这么倒霉啊！”

土方脸红了，“谁是你男朋友啊！你老家的妈妈没有告诉过你不要随便给别人加设定吗！？”

银时摸了摸鼻子。“这个呢……”

“啊，”在银时当着两个十八岁以下的小孩和一个完全没有恋爱经历的抖S亲上还没有缓过神来的土方时，神乐新八和总悟同时开口，“他没有妈妈。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 啊哈哈哈，玩了好多烂梗，，，，，，T T


End file.
